murmurofthelodestarswebfandomcom-20200215-history
Serah Chevalier
General * Age: 21 * Occupation/School: Undergraduate Student/University of Minnesota - Twin Cities (Global Studies - Human Rights and Justice Major, Japanese Minor) She is also a singer, though not renowned enough to be considered “famous” * Some classes she’s taking: Japanese and some sort of political science class (ex. Global Citizenship and International Ethics) * Residence: Lives at home with her parents and pets. One of the reasons it’s difficult for her to get in contact with others is either because her parents (mostly her father) restricts her on what she can do... or she’s lazy. She also hates driving. * Fears: Despite a generally good life given to her, many of the mistakes in Serah’s past still haunt her, and she tries hard to suppress them and forget about them. Her fear is her past catching up with her and repeating her mistakes. * Introduced in Chapter One. Relationships Serah generally knows most of the characters but the significant relationships will be noted here Zach Carter - an older brother figure and very close friend to Serah. She gets frustrated with him at various times but overall cares a lot for him. She often goes to him whenever she has a problem. To Serah, Zach is essentially her best guy friend. The two have known each other since high school Lydia Kirsch/Schuler - The two share a common interest in languages, singing, and Japan in general. Serah finds Lydia to be an interesting character and often teases her but can tell that she is an energetic person with good intentions and a good friend Eliza Faulkner - Met through Lydia. The two aren’t too much acquainted with one another yet, but Serah admires Eliza’s personality and maturity and finds her relationship with Lydia to be amusing yet sweet. Chisa Yang - Met through Lydia. Like with Eliza, the two aren’t too acquainted with one another but Serah finds Chisa’s personality to be magnetic and enjoys her sense of humor. Jerome - A good friend of Serah’s. The two have known each other since high school. Serah finds Jerome to be an exceptionally great person and it is easy for her to converse with Jerome about any sort of topic. She supports his dreams and ambitions as he does too for her. Soren Chevalier - Her younger twin brother by 3 minutes. She loves her brother dearly and wishes he could lighten up sometimes. She ends up making the decision for him a lot of the time because his indecisiveness exceeds her own. Serah likes to tease her little brother and finds it hilarious that he has his own fan-base in Japan. Despite her being supportive of him, Serah is deep down jealous at the fact that Soren is smarter than her and was able to study abroad in Japan before she did. Raye Serenity - Serah’s best friend and sister-like figure. The two have known each other since middle school and are very close and share a strong bond with one another. Though Raye can push some of Serah’s buttons sometimes, she is nonetheless still a very important figure to Serah. The two are semi-famous singers with a small fan-base. Keira "Kiki" Eberhardt - A friend met through Raye during their high school years. Serah enjoys teasing and trolling Kiki, especially with the color “yellow.” Ixxum Velqend- In the same Japanese class. She doesn’t know Ixxum personally, but they talk sometimes. Personality She is an independent individual who tends to put herself on a “high horse” because of her grades and accomplishments. Her surname means “horseman” in French. She’s graceful in the way she holds herself, whether walking or presenting herself to others. Her strong sense of independence can make others see her as selfish and stubborn. She can also be friendly and helpful, but sarcastic when the time is appropriate. She generally puts on a tough act in order to show others that she isn’t weak and to prove others wrong. She doesn’t have too many friends, but a few close ones, and even then, she holds them at arm’s length. Her running gag is that she enjoys flirting with single men who she deems as “hawt.” Serah also cherishes her freedom- it is one of the most important aspects for her, as she does not like to be restrained. This stems from the sheltered life she endured as a child, and thus she wishes to explore the world and is very adventurous. She can also be cruel to people she finds ignorant. In general, Serah is a determined, goal-oriented, optimistic, fiesty, and independent girl who is passionate about the things she holds dear to herself. (Her blood type is B, so many of the characteristic qualities about those type of people apply to her external personality) Serah is also a spiteful person; she tends to hold grudges but will tend to let go when it becomes irrelevant in her life. She’s also shallow and lazy. Underneath her tough and seemingly selfish exterior, Serah is rather a lonely person who spends much of her free time studying or doing independent projects. She is insistent on her studies, so as to be able to study abroad and get a good job and make her family proud. Despite her flirtatious episodes, in actuality, Serah doesn’t care at all about romantic relationships, and the idea of “love” makes her hesitant and is almost a foreign feeling to her. She is very philosophical. One of the reasons she wants to major in Human Rights and Justices in the Global context is so to find reasons to as why the world is how it is, and what that can do to help her out in diplomatic relations. She has a soft spot for animals, children, and the elderly. She is also very protective of her family. Because of her inner personality, she could almost be considered “pure” and innocent - though it isn’t to say that at various points, she is drawn to the darkness. Serah constantly wishes for a world without any harm and cruelties. Or stupidity. Likes Studying other languages, mainly Japanese; studying in general; college/school and education; animals, birds; singing and karaoke; hawt guys; when people are passionate about their goals; building gundams and other models is a hobby she frequently does; dark chocolate, sweets, desserts; spicy foods, coffee, DDR, shooting games, monster hunter, POKEMON.; fish; tart sorbet or frozen yogurt; bright, clear, sunny days; genmai-cha, hazelnuts, freedom, the zoo or some sort of observatory, horoscopes, legends, traditional Thai/Lao dishes Dislikes Ignorance, arrogance, people who are capable of taking care of themselves but don’t do so, money, the casino, zits, teeth that aren’t straight, cruelty, driving, the lottery, snakes, shellfish (crab, lobster, mussels, clams), people who think they “know it all,” PDA, boys who are prettier than her; dull and grey days, last minute plans, babysitting Powers Wind Manipulation; can also be a sort of a “Sonic Boom”. Serah’s personality is reflected in her power to control the wind. She is essentially, the wind itself- a seemingly gentle and harmless thing but can turn vicious and should never be doubted in power. Her gracefulness is also seen in the way she manipulates the wind. (The higher tiers she goes up, the crazier things she can do with the wind- for example, I guess on the fourth tier, she’s able to create vicious and uncontrollable winds capable of cutting through people’s skin) And like the wind, Serah is unpredictable in her capabilities and is very much so, free. Wind is mostly what Serah uses offensively. Serah can also use the wind as sort of a guide to create cyclones in water, fire tornadoes, etc. The stronger Serah gets with controlling the wind, the more powerful it becomes. Also, when she becomes angry with people, Serah will plant little mini cyclones on the floor so that when people step on them, they’ll be sent flying up unexpectedly. With the power of light and purification, Serah can basically heal whomever and whatever. Her wish for a brighter world is seen in her power to bring more light to people. At some times, she can use light offensively. She can muster up her energy to create a flash of purified power in the palm of her hand. When using her purification abilities, any person or thing “contaminated” by some sort of darkness is instantly rendered calm again or normal when touched by Serah. When Serah feels pangs of jealousy or is emotionally harming herself, the light she carries in her can slowly turn to darkness. In this state, light and purification are incapable of use. Note that because of Serah’s strong will, darkness will never fully engulf her, so it is possible for her to revert back to light. Serah has an affinity with birds; because of this, she also has the ability to communicate with them and command them. Serah admires birds for their flight and freedom. First Form Serah is able to freely control the wind which varies from mild breezes to winds strong enough to playfully push someone off their feet- which she’ll do when she feels mischievous. It should be noted that Serah can only control the wind when wind is present- if there isn’t any wind present, she can create her own by blowing her breath. At this point, its only strong enough to push around small objects. Second Form Becoming more aware of how to control her power, Serah begins to use the wind to her advantage. Her cunning personality and realization at what she’s capable of allows her to incorporate the wind into other elements such as water, sand, fire, etc. The strength of her wind is now strong enough to bend and break down small trees. Third Form Serah can now create cyclones and tornadoes of various forms and her wind becomes powerful enough to blow and/or throw people and objects. (The same goes for when she blows wind at people) She can also use the wind as a means of transportation. Fourth Form Serah’s control over wind is now powerful enough to break the sound barrier. She can create vicious twisters strong enough to cut objects into pieces and can rip trees from the Earth. Dark Form Very rarely does Serah lose her composure, but when she becomes emotionally unstable, her powers grow out of control and the light within her is slowly converted into dark and malevolent energy which turns her winds into deadly, unpredictable weapons. Appearances She’s basically going to be a pretty version of me... hahaha. With the exception that she has a tattoo of a wing above each ankle. She’s still going to have my nose stud and piercings luwluwl Because I’m a lazy mofo, here is a sketch I did of my normal attire during my history lecture. Quick coloring too. Themes / Additional Media * Battle / Dark Form Theme - sand dream * Sad Theme - 本当の音 hontou no oto * Insane Theme - katayoku no tori (wingless bird)